Butterfly Dagger - Elma OTK
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' There are a number of variations of the OTK, but generally all revolves around these two cards: * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Gearfried the Iron Knight The other half of the cards depend on the victory condition a player is going for. There are three main OTK's which can all be incorporated into a single deck: "Exodia" (special win), "Fire Princess" or "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" (burn), and "Magical Marionette" (beatdown): Exodia * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Royal Magical Library * Reinforcement of the Army Get "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and "Royal Magical Library" face-up on the field, then equip "Gearfried" with "Butterfly Dagger - Elma". "Royal Magical Library" gains a counter and "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" is sent to the Graveyard due to "Gearfried's" effect, which is immediately returned to your hand. You repeat this process while drawing a card every 3 times thanks to "Royal Magical Library's" effect. Theoretically, you can draw your entire Deck, along with "Exodia", and win the duel. You can use this combo as many time as you like during your turn. If you don't want to take risks about your opponent destroying one monster before the other is summoned, you should add "Ultimate Offering" or "Double Summon" to your Deck. This combo can be combined with the "Chaos Emperor Dragon" OTK. Fire Princess This OTK requires four cards to give you a lot of Life Points, while "Fire Princess" inflicts damage. * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Fire Princess * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Spell Absorption First activate "Spell Absorption". Then Summon "Gearfried the Iron Knight". Finally, activate "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" and gain 500 Life Points. Equip it to "Gearfried". His ability will destroy "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" and send it to the Graveyard. Next, "Butterfly Dagger - Elma's" effect activates, returning it to your hand from your Graveyard. Repeat the last 3 steps to receive lots of Life Points for the "Fire Princess" to destroy your opponent with. If you repeat this process 16 times in succession you will win. Also works with "Morale Boost". Magical Marionette This OTK is not as reliable as other well known combinations, as it leaves room for the opponent to use such cards as "Sakuretsu Armor" or "Magic Cylinder" in a counter-attack. The cards needed are as follows: * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Magical Marionette The object is to get "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and "Magical Marionette" on the field successfully. Once this is done, continually equip "Gearfried the Iron Knight" with the "Butterfly Dagger - Elma". While you are doing this, "Magical Marionette" is gaining an infinite amount of Spell Counters due to his effect. Since his ATK increases by 200 points for each counter, the limit of his attack effectively becomes infinite as well. As an added bonus, if you remove two Spell Counters from "Magical Marionette", you may destroy 1 monster on the field. This allows you to clear as many monsters as you need from your opponent's side of the field, and still have well over enough ATK to finish your opponent in one, brutal move. Adding in "Royal Decree" can stop your opponent from using Trap Cards against you. You can use "Mega Ton Magical Cannon" to clear your opponent's field. This strategy can be fused with the "Fire Princess" strategy. Simochi Anti-Heal (Burn) * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Arcana Force I - The Magician * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Upstart Goblin Using "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" continuously, you may recover the opponent's LPs with "The Magician", but with "Simochi", your opponent loses LPs. This combo may be sped up with "Upstart Goblin". Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Royal Magical Library * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Graceful Charity * Darkness Approaches (as a alternative to Graceful Charity) * Cards that can get you "Royal Magical Library", "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" to your hand, are "Sangan", "Reinforcement of the Army", "Hidden Armory", "Gold Sarcophagus" etc. Similar to the Exodia OTK, you need to have "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and "Royal Magical Library", face-up on the field. Equip "Gearfried" with "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" and place 1 Spell Counter on "Royal Magical Library". "Gearfried" then destroys "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" and sends it to the Graveyard, then "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" returns to your hand. Repeat this two more times. Now "Royal Magical Library" has 3 Spell Counters on it. Remove them to draw a card. Repeat this process multiple times and draw many cards from your Deck. From this point there are 2 alternatives: *Graceful Charity: If you already drew "Graceful Charity", draw cards until your Deck has 3 cards left. Play "Graceful Charity", draw 3 cards, then discard 1 LIGHT monster and 1 DARK monster. Banish the 2 monsters from your Graveyard and Special Summon "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End". Activate its effect and "burn" your opponent. *Darkness Approaches: If you didn't draw "Graceful Charity" and you drew "Darkness Approaches", draw all the cards in your Deck. Activate "Darkness Approaches", and discard 1 LIGHT monster and 1 DARK monster and flip a monster face-down. If your opponent has no monsters on their field, flip "Royal Magical Library" face-down. Banish the 2 monsters from your Graveyard and Special Summon "Chaos Emperor Dragon". Activate its effect and "burn" your opponent. This combo can deal a huge amount of damage. *Example for a 40 card Deck: If you go first and you have the following in your opening hand: "Gearfried the Iron Knight" or "Royal Magical Library", "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" or "Hidden Armory" (to get Butterfly Dagger - Elma to your hand), "Foolish Burial" (to send either "Gearfried" or "Royal Magical Library" to the Graveyard depending of which of the 2 you drew) and "Monster Reborn" (to Summon the monster you sent to the Graveyard), you can deal 12,000 damage (35 cards to the hand and on the field + 5 cards in your opponent's hand) to your opponent if you drew "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" or 11,400 if you drew "Hidden Armory" (or 11,700 if the card you sent to the Graveyard from the top of your Deck was "Butterfly Dagger - Elma"). Tempest Magician This combo focuses around Spell Counters for "Tempest Magician". * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Magical Citadel of Endymion * One for One/Double Summon * Terraforming * Oracle of the Sun * Tempest Magician * Level 1 Tuner Tuner Monster Special Summon "Oracle of the Sun" and use "One for One" to Special Summon Level 1 Tuner Monster or "Double Summon" both "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and the Level 1 Tuner Monster. Tune both the Level 5 and Level 1 monsters to Synchro Summon "Tempest Magician". Activate "Magical Citadel of Endymion" (if you don't have "Magical Citadel of Endymion" use "Terraforming" to search for "Magical Citadel of Endymion") to gain Spell Counters from the "Gearfried"/"Dagger" combo until you have 16 counters on it, then remove them for "Tempest Magician's" effect to get rid of your opponent's Life Points. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Magical Marionette * Royal Magical Library * Fire Princess * Exodia the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Morphing Jar * Cyber Jar * Magician of Faith * Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu * Oracle of the Sun * Magical Exemplar * Level 1 Tuner Monster Extra Deck * Tempest Magician Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Spell Absorption * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Swords of Revealing Light * One for One * Giant Trunade * Terraforming * Level Limit - Area B * Double Summon * Hidden Armory * Magical Citadel of Endymion Trap Cards * Solemn Wishes * Ultimate Offering * Sakuretsu Armor * Magic Cylinder * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Royal Decree OTK Name::Butterfly Dagger - Elma OTK OTK Format Compliance::Traditional Format Category:Deck Type